Help!
by Jess Gates
Summary: Veneno... Pensó en el momento en el que su garganta comenzo a cerrarse, lo habían envenenado. ¿La Reina? Era una posibilidad, después de todo había averiguado lo que nadie debía saber... Te vengare Padre, aunque el cobarde de tu hermano decida no hacer nada. Aunque decida separarnos, te vengaremos. Pensó Tyene mientras sus doncellas la vestian con aquel traje de septa...


**Estos personajes y este fantastico mundo pertene a George R.R Martin  
Este pequeñito fic pertene a la ****segunda ronda del certamen _La Conquista_ del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"  
Objeto: Abanico (como podran notar facilmente)  
Sentimiento: Ayuda**

* * *

_Veneno..._ Pensó en el momento en el que su garganta comenzo a cerrarse, lo habían envenenado. _¿La Reina? _Era una posibilidad, después de todo había averiguado lo que nadie debía saber. Pero por algún motivo no la sentía como culpable, siempre había sido reseloso cuando comia o tomaba vino en presencia de los Lannister. _¿En que momento pasó? _Su cabeza comenzo a dolerle conforme subía mas aquellas gradas, con la esperanza de poder llegar hasta la torre de la mano; pero habían tantas escaleras, tantas... _¡No puedo morir! _Se gritaba en su mente, no podía morir sin antes averiguar toda la verdad, sin poner a su hijo a salvo. _¡Debo separarlo de su madre! ¡Debo separarlo de Lysa! _El no era estúpido, sabía que si ese niño se quedaba con su señora esposa solo iba a conseguir malcriarlo, convertirlo en un niño mimado. ¡Casi como la Reina hizo con su hijo mayor! _Lo iba a enviar de pupilo a Rocadragón, _pensó con tristeza al ver todas aquellas escaleras faltantes, _tal vez Stannis pudiera convertirlo en un gran guerrero..._

_No voy a lograrlo_. Pensó cuando se hallaba a la mitad del camino, ocupaba ayuda sus piernas no resistirian. _Solo debo llegar arriba y avisarle a Eddard. _Conocia muy bien a aquellos que fueron sus pupilos, sabía muy bien que el Rey Robert traeria a Eddard como su mano una vez lo encontraran muerto en aquellas malditas escaleras. _¡Debo advertirle de los peligros! La verdad, debe saber la verdad. _Se esforzaba mas y mas con cada paso que daba sintió como el veneno lo terminaba por acabar.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro ¿Cuantas escaleras mas podria subir? Cuando llego a la octava sus piernas dejaron de funcionar y cayó sobre aquellas escaleras frias...

—¡Ayuda!—gritó con su ultimo aliento, sabía que había llegado a su fin. Miro a su alrededor, talvez su grito había sido escuchado por alguna persona. _Nadie me va a ayudar. _Entendio cerrando sus ojos, escuchando solamente un abanico en lo lejano.

* * *

_Te vengare Padre, aunque el cobarde de tu hermano decida no hacer nada. Aunque decida separarnos, te vengaremos. _Pensó Tyene mientras sus doncellas la vestian con aquel traje de septa. _No dejare que esto quede asi._ Pensó frunciendo su seño mientras levantaba sus brazos para que aquella tela se deslizara con mas facilidad.

—Listo—escucho debilmente a aquellas doncellas mientras salian por su puerta. _¿Quien es esta? _Pensó mientras se veía en aquel espejo, la gran mayoria de su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza y era tapado por su traje. Con su mano descubrio su pelo y sonrio tristemente con aquella trenza entre sus dedos. _El pelo rubio que a Padre tanto le gustaba._

No habia tenido tiempo para llorar a su padre, ninguna de sus hermanas lo había podido hacer y hasta ahora se daba cuenta. _Perdonanos Padre, _pensó limpiandose las lagrimas, _pero somos las serpientes de arena y no podemos llorar. ¿Cierto? Tu nos lo decías continuamente. Lo siento tanto Padre._ Pensó llendo hacía su cama. _En verdad que no quiero fallar esta vez. _Se dijo sentaba en su cama, jugueteando nerviosamente con su abanico.

_Te vamos a vengar Padre, no lo dudes... Pero, ¿quien me va a ayudar a mi? ¿Quien nos va a salvar? _Pensó abriendo el abanico y colocandoselo en el rostro para ocultar aquellas lagrimas que caian en su vestido, era una serpiente de arena despues de todo.

—¿Tyene?—escucho a su hermana mayor mientras abria lentamente su puerta—¿Estas lista? Nuestro tío nos esta llamando a todas.

—Gracias Nym, ya voy—dijo poniendose de pie, aún con el abanico en manos.

—No te preocupes, vengaremos a nuestro Padre—le dijo su hermana sonriendo, pero sus ojos aún seguian rojos. _Ayudanos Padre. _Pensó mientras salia de su habitación acompañada de su hermana mayor.

* * *

**Saludos**

**Jess**


End file.
